The goals and objectives of the Cancer Information Service are as follows: The Cancer Information Service network of regionally based offices serves as field offices for the Office of Cancer Communications. The CIS network is designed to facilitate and encourage local adoption and adaptation of OCC information and education programs to improve the level and quality of information provided to the public and to address local needs that could not be addressed by a centrally based program. 1) To use communication strategies to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity, and mortality. The CIS program is an important element in NCI's plan to meet the year 2000 goal of reducing the cancer mortality rate by 50 percent by making available state-of-the-art information on cancer prevention, screening, diagnosis, treatment, and continuing care to cancer patients, their families and friends, the general public, and health professionals. 2) To provide NCI designated cancer centers and other major community cancer organizations and intermediaries with a resource for developing outreach programs to reach their various audiences. 3) To establish a high-quality system that can serve as a resource and a database for stimulating the development and implementation of new research projects in cancer communications. The objectives of the CIS program are the following. 1) To support a network of regional CIS offices throughout the country that will serve as local outlets for NCI to disseminate information on cancer to communities. 2) To operate a toll-free telephone service in the regional offices to provide cancer patients and their families, health professionals, and the general public with rapid access to information on cancer prevention, detection, diagnosis, treatment, and rehabilitation. 3) To mobilize local media and community organizations to use and adapt OCC programs, materials and messages in support of NCI education initiatives. 4) To establish reliable data collection strategies and dissemination techniques to facilitate evaluation of the role of communications strategies in reducing morbidity and mortality from cancer.